


Sleepover

by halflinghoney



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, Drinking Games, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Overhearing Sex, Party Games, Pet Names, Quiet Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, well not-so-quiet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: You’re invited to a party by your best friend, Ten, at his apartment. When you get there, you discover the only people who showed up are some of his guy friends (the members of SuperM) and his roommate, Lucas; the one you’d been harboring some strong feelings for ever since he moved in. A night full of drinking games leads to you sneaking into Lucas’ room when everyone else is asleep, all thanks to liquid courage.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing this freaking fic for months. There will eventually be a sequel, but it will not be featuring Lucas/Reader as the center point! I had a lot of fun writing the game section because it really showcased their personalities. Sometimes you just need to write silly filler. Anyway, I really hope y’all enjoy this! :D

“When are you getting back in town again?” Ten asked through the phone screen. He was sitting on his couch, eating lunch while video calling you. His phone was propped up on something, allowing him full use of his hands to enjoy the meal.   
  
You were lying on your childhood bed, having visited your parents for a few days. You weren’t particularly concerned with the camera angle; it was just your best friend. “Tomorrow afternoon. I have Sunday off before I go back to work on Monday.”   
  
“Hey, that’s perfect!” A new voice said just as someone popped their head into the frame. Ten’s roommate, Lucas, was all smiles when he laid eyes on you. “We’re having a party tomorrow night. You should come!”   
  
At the sight of Lucas, you immediately sat up in bed and readjusted the phone to look your best.   
  
Ten noticed, but nudged Lucas away to say, “Oh yeah, we’re having a party tomorrow night. You should come.” His monotonous voice lacked enthusiasm since his roommate spoiled the news.   
  
“That sounds like fun,” you exclaimed, already looking forward to it.   
  
Your friend swallowed a bite of food when a sly darkness came to his gaze. “By the way, you look great. Doesn’t she look great, Lucas?”   
  
You narrowed your eyes on Ten, knowing what he was getting at, but only smiled as Lucas sat down beside him with his own plate of food.   
  
“She always looks great,” the younger replied, shit-eating grin and all as he swept some of his hair out of his face. Then, he wasted no more time to dig into his lunch.   
  
Ten wiggled his eyebrows at you, which only made you even more flustered.   
  
“I gotta go, my mom’s calling for me,” you fibbed to get out of the conversation.   
  
That made Ten suspicious. “I didn’t hear her--”   
  
“See you tomorrow! Bye!”   
  
“Hey, wai-”   
  
You quickly ended the call before tossing your phone away and burying your face in a pillow.  _ That little shit, _ you thought spitefully about your friend. He knew you carried a torch for Lucas, and never let the chance pass to tease you about it. Lucas was six feet of charming, goofy, raw charisma. He was undeniably handsome, and his smile was to die for. You were in deep, deeper than you ever let Ten know, though he probably figured that out for himself.   
  
However, you couldn’t confront those feelings. What if you did pursue Lucas? What if things didn’t work out, and the awkwardness forced him to move? And then, Ten would have to go through the trouble of finding another roommate. You didn’t want to cause such a fuss. You could keep it in your pants if it meant helping them live in harmony.   
  
Your phone jingled to alert you had received a new text.   
  
Ten:  _ Coward. _   
  
If only they could make it that easy on you.   
  
•••••   
  
You traveled home safely from your parents’, and immediately started getting ready for the party. You weren’t sure exactly what kind of party this was, so you opted with a smokey eye and rosy lip look while your clothes were trendy, yet casual enough to be comfortable in. The desire to impress Lucas lingered in the back of your mind...well, more like hovered over your back like a vengeful spirit ready to devour its next soul.   
  
Okay, maybe that was a  _ little _ dark, but it really was an ominous feeling, damn it!

All you wanted was to have a good time tonight, and if that good time included Lucas’ company, then everything would be perfect.   
  
You made your way to Ten’s apartment around 8 o’clock that evening. You stood outside the door for a solid fifteen seconds, preparing yourself for knocking. Usually, you’d be inclined to stroll in without delay, but for some reason your anxiety was getting the better of you. This was just another party to hang out with some friends...and Lucas...Nothing to get so worked up about.

_ Knock, knock, knock. _   
  
You heard some footsteps approaching before the door swung open and Ten greeted you with a bright smile.   
  
“Hey!” He said, giving you a hug before ushering you in.   
  
“Hi!” You returned, immediately looking around the room. Your face fell a bit.   
  
Sitting in the living room was a group of six other men. You knew all of them, though a couple you considered acquaintances. Mark and Taeyong were friends of Lucas’ you’d only met once before, while Baekhyun, Taemin and Jongin were the ones you saw on a regular basis with Ten.   
  
You figured it must still be early. “Who else is coming?” You asked as you started to unzip your jacket.   
  
“This is it,” Ten announced, motioning to the others.   
  
You paused mid-zip. “Wait, wait, wait. I thought this was a party, not just some night for drinking with your boys.”   
  
“Some people cancelled last minute, so it’s just us! And you! Yayyy,” he responded, sarcasm dripping from his words.   
  
You sighed, feeling a little put-off by being the only girl in a group full of guys, but whatever, you’d roll with it. You finished taking your jacket off, along with your shoes while you were at it.   
  
“Before you start mingling,” Ten began, stepping between you and your line of sight to the living room, “I’m going to take this as an opportunity to let you know something that I found out.” The sudden sinister smile on his lips made your skin crawl. It had to be something interesting for him to make  _ that _ face.   
  
“Spill,” you demanded.   
  
Ten lowered his voice. “Lucas told Baekhyun who told me that Lucas wants you.”   
  
You raised a brow. “‘Wants me’?”   
  
“Yeah,” he continued, “and he says he loves your smile and you’ve got a nice ass.”   
  
Peeking over Ten’s shoulder, you nearly stared holes into the back of Lucas’ head as he sat on the couch. “And?” You asked to see if there was more while returning your gaze to your best friend.   
  
“Oh, and he thinks you need a man who knows how to dick you down.”   
  
Your mouth dropped.   
  
Ten giggled. “Okay, I added that last part in.”   
  
You rolled your eyes and shoved him playfully. You were still wrapping your mind around this. “Why would Lucas tell Baekhyun that? He literally has the biggest mouth--”

“--Because, unlike us, Lucas doesn’t know better not to tell Baekhyun anything like that,” Ten cut in.   
  
You glanced down at your fidgeting fingers. This felt kind of unreal. You choked back your hesitation to ask, “Does he  _ really _ want me?”   
  
Ten blinked. “Are you serious? That boy has been fawning over you since Day One.”   
  
Shaking out the anxious energy from your hands, you took a deep breath and primped your hair a bit. If this was true, you had to make sure. Tonight.   
  
You heard Lucas’ voice from behind Ten as he loudly said your name. “You made it!” He exclaimed, bringing you into a warm hug.   
  
You breathed in his cologne and never wanted the hug to end. When he pulled away, much to your internal disdain, you smiled up at him. “Hey, Lucas,” you said before waving at everyone who was now staring at you from across the room. “Hey, guys!”   
  
They all said their hellos as you walked into the living room with Lucas and Ten close behind you.   
  
“Can I make you a drink?” Taemin offered, going to stand from the couch.   
  
“She can do it her damn self,” Ten quipped as he took a seat on the floor by the coffee table.   
  
You started poking his side with your toes, knowing it was going to bug him.   
  
He swatted at your foot, but you moved too quickly for him to touch you. You stuck your tongue out at him.   
  
“C’mon, I’ll make it for you,” Lucas said with a laugh. He placed one of his large hands on the small of your back and guided you towards the kitchen.   
  
You ignored the silence that followed as everyone watched the two of you leave, but you were relieved when Ten started up the conversation with, “Which one of these drinks was mine again?”   
  
“You should’ve gotten a Sharpie so we could write our names on the cups…” Jongin stated.   
  
“That would have required thinking ahead,” Baekhyun teased, sipping at his own drink.   
  
Mark chimed in, “You really don’t have a Sharpie? Anywhere?”   
  
Ten sent a glare around the room. “Fresh out.”   
  
Their discussion faded as your focus was overwhelmed with Lucas’ presence.   
  
“Whatcha got a taste for?” He asked, motioning to the plethora of alcohol and mixers scattered across the kitchen counter.   
  
You couldn’t really say ‘your dick’ without dying of shame, so instead you went for, “A shot of tequila.”   
  
Lucas smirked and reached for a shot glass from one of the cabinets. “Anything else?” He questioned as he poured your shot.   
  
You snatched it off the counter and tilted your head back, downing it. You hissed a bit before setting the glass down. If you got some alcohol in your system quickly, you would surely loosen up and relax more.  _ That _ was your logic. Your eyes flickered to his as a flirtatious smile played on your lips. “Another shot of tequila?”   
  
The low chuckle that came from his direction traveled straight to your core. “Don’t go  _ too  _ hard yet, we’ve still got games to play,” he informed you while pouring your second shot.   
  
You tossed the tequila back once more. “But I like to go hard,” you couldn’t stop yourself from saying.   
  
A look of surprise crossed his face, but you quickly turned away to mix yourself a cocktail. You cursed your dirty mind. Maybe he didn’t catch the innuendo in your words…   
  
After you stirred your drink, you let Lucas--who was now awfully quiet--lead you back out into the living room.   
  
Taeyong stood from the couch and offered you the seat. “The lady shouldn’t sit on the floor,” he declared, sitting down beside Mark.   
  
Your cheeks flushed, and you wondered if it was from the gentlemanly act or the tequila.   
  
Probably both.   
  
You thanked Taeyong and sat between Baekhyun and Taemin. Lucas wheeled in the computer chair from his bedroom, while the others remained on the floor.   
  
Ten clapped his hands together and rubbed his palms against each other. “Since this is it, how about we start a game?” He suggested.   
  
“What game?” A few questioned simultaneously.   
  
“I thought we could start with a game called ‘Most Likely,’” he continued. “Basically, we’ll go around in a circle. Each person thinks of a question to ask everyone in the room, like, who is ‘Most Likely to fall asleep first at a sleepover?’ Or ‘Most Likely to lose their phone while it’s on silent?’ Silly questions, dirty questions, all are welcome. Then, everyone points to the person they think are Most Likely to do so. Whoever has the most fingers pointed at them has to drink!”   
  
“That sounds like fun!” Mark gabbed.   
  
“Then, I’ll start!” Ten announced. “Everyone got their drinks? Yeah? Okay! Who is Most Likely to feel comfortable walking around naked?”   
  
Baekhyun started to laugh. “Oh, we’re starting out dirty right from the get-go, huh?” When everyone’s fingers pointed in his direction, his smile faltered and he pouted. “Hey! Are you guys ganging up on me?”    
  
“Are you really going to sit there and act like you don’t?” Jongin said in disbelief.   
  
“W-Well,  _ no _ , but--”   
  
“THEN DRINK!” Ten and Taemin demanded.   
  
Baekhyun begrudgingly took the first sip of the game before boasting, “Me next!” He tapped his chin in thought before asking, “Who’s Most Likely to eat an entire pizza in one sitting?”   
  
Fingers gravitated to Lucas.   
  
Without even arguing, Lucas raised his cup to his lips.   
  
The next few questions went by with brief discussions.   
  
You asked, “Most Likely to get a million followers on a social media platform?” Unanimously decided that would be Taemin.   
  
Taemin asked, “Most Likely to become an evil mastermind and plan to take over the world?” Well, that was right up Ten’s alley, though it was agreed you’d be his minion.   
  
Taeyong asked, “Most Likely to forget something at the grocery store if they don’t have a list?” He shot a playful glare at Mark, to which the younger apologized to his own roommate ‘for the thousandth time.’   
  
Mark asked, “Most Likely to become a supermodel?” One would think it went to Lucas since he was so tall, but everyone agreed there was something about Jongin that would draw the eye in that sort of situation.   
  
Jongin stared into his drink for a few seconds as he thought. “Most Likely to abandon their room because of a spider?” A smile crept to his lips as all the fingers pointed to you.   
  
You narrowed your eyes on each person before defending, “Okay, first of all, when it’s a big spider and it disappears from my sight, of course I’m going to get the fuck out of that room!”   
  
Baekhyun snorted. “Until someone else comes and finds it and kills it for you.”   
  
“Remember that time you slept in your living room for five days because you couldn’t find that one spider?” Ten brought to your attention.   
  
You glared at your best friend. “Go to hell.”   
  
“We’ll ride down together, my little minion,” he cackled. “Now drink.”   
  
You took a big gulp from your cup.   
  
The game continued. Lucas asked, “Most Likely to spend an entire day playing video games?”   
  
The vote had barely even come down to Baekhyun before he raised his hand. “I’ll take that crown, thank you!” He beamed, taking a drink.   
  
You giggled. This was actually pretty fun.   
  
“Okay, we’re back to me,” Ten announced, carefully picking out his next question. “Most Likely to become an escort?” He wiggled his eyebrows towards Taemin, obviously thinking everyone would choose him.   
  
Ten didn’t expect the fingers around the room to point at him again. After more thought…they were probably right. "Okay, yeah, I can see that,” he started, “but listen, I have _ very _ expensive tastes. I just need a sugar daddy instead."

Laughs filled the room, but then Taemin chimed in, "You say that, but..." He glanced at Taeyong, who'd yet to have been picked for a question. "Who's most likely to be a sugar baby?"

Most fingers were directed at Taeyong.

Ten, who was pointing at himself, pouted, but ended up nodding in agreement. "Yeah. Yeah, I can see that."   
  
Taeyong’s face flushed. “But why me?!”   
  
Leaning over from his seat, Taemin jokingly grabbed Taeyong’s chin and squeezed his cheeks together. “You’re sweet, and who wouldn’t give money to that face?” He mocked, though laughed loudly as Taeyong slapped at his hand.   
  
“Are you trying to say that I would take money from some old dude just because I’m cute?” Taeyong’s cheeks were blood red at this point. His flustered gaze was on the ground. You noticed that Ten couldn’t take his eyes off of him.   
  
Baekhyun crossed one leg over the other, smirking over at the embarrassed man. “Who said it had to be an old dude? There are lots of women out there who’d love to have you around.”   
  
You kept your gaze on Ten, picking up on the subtle twitch of his eyebrow when Baekhyun spoke about a woman getting Taeyong’s attention.  _ Oh, so I’m not the  _ **_only_ ** _ one with the hots for someone… _ You thought, stifling a giggle.   
  
“You’d be crazy  _ not _ to,” Ten butted in, finally tearing his eyes away from Taeyong. You knew your best friend, and you knew he wasn’t always one to act on his feelings unless he was sure of the other party’s attraction to him as well. He swirled his drink around in his cup. “Free money? Hell yeah.”    
  
Taeyong finally sent a glance at your friend, a distant look of hurt in his gaze. “Nothing’s ‘free’, Ten.”   
  
Ten couldn’t stop himself from poking a bit more fun. “Okay, so you’ll have to do a bit of literal ass kissing, but you’ll be living comfortably,” he said with a laugh.   
  
You exchanged awkward glances with Lucas, and you immediately knew he caught on to Ten’s feelings as well. It may not have been obvious to anyone else, but you two were the ones he was closest with.   
  
You brought your arm down in front of you, as if cutting the tension with a knife. “All right, all right, next question…”   
  
A few more rounds went by before it came to Mark again. Like his roommate, Mark’s cheeks were also flushed, but you realized he was a bit drunker than the others in the room. His drink was almost gone, and if you remembered correctly, Lucas may have mentioned at some point that his friend was a lightweight. “Most Likely to pierce their dick?” Mark almost slurred.   
  
Lucas motioned to you. “That’s not fair, she can’t answer that!”   
  
Mark rolled his eyes. “Fine, pierce their ‘genitals’?”   
  
“That just sounds even dirtier,” Jongin murmured.   
  
Ten chuckled, “The dirtier the better, in my opinion, but it sounds like Mark’s the one who’s interested in it.”   
  
“I never took Mark as being that kinky,” Baekhyun snickered.   
  
Mark gasped and shook his head vigorously. He immediately regretted that. He lifted his hands to his temples, trying to massage the headache and nausea away.   
  
“What the hell is he drinking?” You inquired, curious to what had him so messed up this early in the night. You looked around at the others, but froze when you realized Lucas was staring at you. When he quickly averted his eyes, you felt a flutter in your stomach.   
  
Taemin snorted at your question. “I made him a drink; it must’ve been too strong for him.”   
  
If Mark’s concoction from Taemin was  _ that _ strong, now you were grateful that you made your own drink.   
  
“Are you still okay to play?” Lucas asked Mark.   
  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” the younger insisted.   
  
“Then, let’s keep going,” Ten declared.   
  
It was Jongin’s turn. “Most Likely…” He pondered for a few seconds. “Most Likely to have sex in public?”   
  
Even Taemin pointed at himself. “What can I say, I like the thrill?” He rubbed the back of his neck innocently.   
  
When the time came for Lucas’ next question, he leaned his elbows on his knees and looked around at the people in the room. “Who is Most Likely to be a pornstar?” His low voice sent tingles to your fingertips.   
  
Such a dirty question from the man you liked so much. That was all it took for your mind to drift off at the thought of Lucas being a pornstar. You imagined him slowly taking off his clothes, and giving you ‘come hither’ eyes. He was so tall, you were sure he had to be packing. His hands would travel down his chest, his solid abdomen, eventually reaching the waistline of his underwear. The ‘V’ line of his hip bones trailing under the fabric.   
  
“Hello? Earth to--”   
  
You snapped out of your trance and realized everyone was waiting for your answer. You cleared your throat and absently voted for Taemin like everyone else.   
  
“I’m the answer to all of these. Why am I the pervy one?” He puffed his cheeks out.   
  
“Well, if the cock ring fits…” Baekhyun joked, making everyone start laughing.   
  
Taemin reached over you to slap Baekhyun’s arm, but you ended up tickling him under his own arm. With a gasp, he sat back and gawked at you. “Excuse me, I’m sensitive!”   
  
“Yeah, sure,” you giggled. Your eyes flickered over to Lucas.   
  
He was watching you again, and you couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy coming from his direction.   
  
After a few seconds, you finally looked over to Ten to see him giving you a suggestive smile. You immediately cursed his existence as he asked the next question.   
  
“Most Likely to sleep with a friend’s friend?”   
  
Fingers from around the room, including your own, pointed to Ten, yet his and Baekhyun’s were pointing to someone else.   
  
Lucas.   
  
Mark burst into laughter. “Lucas?! Yeah, right! This goody two-shoes?!”   
  
Lucas’ face turned red all the way to his ears. “Shut up, Mark. Taeyong, take his drink--”   
  
“NO!” Mark shouted, suddenly downing the rest of the alcohol in his cup.   
  
A moment of chaos broke out as Taeyong and Lucas leapt to get the cup, but it was too late, and everyone else was laughing hysterically.   
  
Meanwhile, your eyes briefly met Ten’s. You glanced to Taeyong, back to Ten, and gave him a knowing smile. “Lucas isn’t the only one most likely, huh?” You whispered. That seemed to shut him up for a moment before you stood and went into the kitchen. Taking a deep breath away from everyone else, you were trying to keep your cool. The way Lucas reacted to that last question, the way he’d been staring at you all night, the way he gently touched your back earlier; Ten was right, Lucas liked you way more than you wanted to acknowledge.   
  
You were ready to give in.   
  
After refilling your drink, you returned to the living room.   
  
Ten beamed at you. “She’s back! Let’s play another game! It’s called ‘Flip Cup’--” He paused, looking at the youngest in the room. “Mark should probably sit this one out, though…”   
  
•••••   
  
3 A.M.   
  
The party had settled about an hour before. The guys were too drunk to go home, so Ten and Lucas helped set them up to sleep in the living room while you changed into the spare set of pajamas you left over here for situations like this. It was also obvious that you were going to stay in Ten’s room.   
  
_ “I can sleep on the floor,” you had told him after he suggested sharing the bed. It wouldn’t have been the first time. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “...Are you sure?” Ten asked, purely confused. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You nodded, taking a pillow from the bed. You had a plan, and you were just drunk enough to have the confidence to do it. _   
  
Luckily, you were too wired to accidentally fall asleep, so you laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling for a while until you were sure Ten was passed out. When you finally built up the courage to get out of your makeshift bed, you carefully stepped over to the door and opened it. Turning your head, you took one final glimpse at your best friend, who was sound asleep, before closing the door. You could hear soft snores coming from the living room as you crossed the hall to Lucas’ room. You stared at the doorknob for a long while.   
  
You had to get out of your head if you were going to do this.   
  
_ Just fucking do it _ , you snapped at yourself. Grasping the handle, you twisted the knob and peeked your head into the room.   
  
Lucas was curled up in his blankets, his head tilted to the side where you couldn’t see.   
  
Ever-so slowly, you entered the room and locked the door behind you. It was now or never. Creeping over to his bedside, you lifted the covers and crawled into the bed. You waited a few seconds to see if Lucas would stir, but his steady breathing reassured you that he was fast asleep.   
  
How did you want to do this? His body heat radiated under the blankets and you wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to him. Scooting over, you snuggled into his side and let your hand flitter down his bare abdomen to find solace between his legs. You praised his creator, who blessed him so, while you massaged his length through the sweatpants he wore. It soon twitched to life.   
  
Lucas let out a soft grunt before stirring from his drunken slumber. He slowly turned to look at whoever was touching him, squinting through the darkness to lay eyes on you. You could see the confusion pass through his expression, as if he were wondering if this was some alcohol-induced wet dream.   
  
You flashed him a sweet smile, resting your chin on his shoulder.   
  
“What are you doing?” He quietly croaked, his voice pitchy before he tried to clear the grogginess.   
  
You kept your voice down to tell him, “Ten said Baekhyun said you wanted me. Well, here I am.” You squeezed on his hardening cock, palming it a bit more firmly.   
  
Lucas leaned his head back, sighing with pleasure. He didn’t know whether to curse or praise Baekhyun’s big mouth. A soft groan left him, his hips lifting to meet your hand.   
  
You swallowed hard. There was something about the sounds he was making and the way he was moving that made you want to wreck him. “What exactly was it you wanted from me, baby boy?” You asked, gripping even harder onto him.   
  
Your pet name sent a chill through his body. When he realized just how strong your grip was on his aching cock, trapped inside his sweatpants, Lucas knew you wouldn’t let him beat around the bush. “Everything,” he answered.   
  
You raised a brow. “That’s awfully greedy, and  _ very  _ vague. C’mon, baby, tell me what you want from me?”   
  
Lucas met your sultry gaze through the darkness. “You. I just want  _ all  _ of you,” he replied earnestly. “Since the moment I laid eyes on you.”   
  
Your face felt hot as your hand faltered briefly. “And you’ve kept that a secret? For months?!”   
  
His hips moved to get some kind of friction on his length from your hand. He took a deep breath and nodded. “I thought it was obvious!” He defended before you shushed him.   
  
“You need to be quiet. Everyone’s asleep,” you told him. Pulling the blankets back, you maneuvered yourself to straddle his waist and stared down at him while grinding down on his groin. “I want everything from you, too, Lucas...Let’s make up for lost time.” Your voice was soft, but your words were so sincere that you felt him twitching under you in response to hearing them.   
  
“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted you to say that,” he growled, sitting up to grab the back of your neck. He guided your lips to his and thrust his tongue into your mouth.   
  
You whimpered, taking in every taste of toothpaste and lingering alcohol. You scratched your nails down his chest before playing with the hem of his sweatpants.   
  
“Wait--” Lucas breathed, breaking apart from the kiss. He pulled your shirt up and over your head, tossing it aside as he moved to kiss what skin was revealed of your breasts. His fingertips grazed around your waist and up your back, his touch hot and needy to get you naked as well. He managed to unclip your bra and bit down on the delicate flesh just above one of your nipples while he slipped it off.   
  
Gasping at the sensation, your head fell back while your hips rotated down onto him. “I need you...” The whine slipped from your lips with a desperate yearning. Just hearing your words made him moan out in response, making your hand quickly cover his mouth. You hardly meant the words you were about to say, but you wanted to see his reaction. “We can’t do this if you’re going to be loud. Maybe I should go--”

The panic in his eyes almost made your heart burst with affection. He didn’t have a right to be this cute. “Stay! Stay!” He whispered against your hand. As he pressed his chest against yours, he nudged your hand away to fiercely capture your lips. You could feel in the way he held you, his nails now dragging down into the flesh of your back; he wasn’t going to let you go. You were hopelessly lost in his kiss.  
  
As his fingers traveled lower behind you, they reached your pajama pants and dipped under the fabric to find you weren’t wearing anything underneath. Lucas’ hand slipped even further down to delve its fingers between your sopping wet folds. He let out a heavy breath against the kiss, dipping a tentative finger into your pussy.  
  
Your eyes widened and you shuddered, your breathing just as feverish as you rotated your hips into his touch. His finger swirled around in your juices, and it was muddling your mind. You came into this wanting to wreck him, and suddenly it was very much turning the other way. You pressed your hands on his shoulders, pushing him down onto the bed and breaking from his kiss.  
  
Lucas stared up at you with those bright, puppy-dog eyes. “What’s wrong?” He was nearly breathless.  
  
That made you smile. “I just need more than your finger,” you admitted, helping him rid his sweatpants. When you were perched atop his naked body, you finally saw what you were getting yourself into. Well--more like what was going to get _into you_. Your mouth fell open a bit, but you quickly shook off your initial shock. Feeling it through pants and seeing it in all its glory were a bit different.  
  
He tried to hold back a smirk, but the way you were looking at him only boosted his ego. He said your name, which snapped you out of your daze. “Is everything okay?” The mock in his voice only irked you.  
  
You nodded, trying to ignore that smug little way he smiled up at you. Licking your lips, you started rubbing your warmth against his cock. As it grazed your clit, you lifted a hand to your mouth to keep back any noise. That felt **_really_** good. You grinded down even harder, bringing sighs of ecstasy from both of your mouths. Your hips had built up to a pace that eventually made Lucas growl and flip you over onto your back.  
  
“No more teasing,” he declared, his cock prodding at your entrance. “I can’t take it anymore.”  
  
“Then fuck me, baby boy,” you hissed as you parted your legs even more for him.  
  
Lucas brought you into another kiss to stifle both of your moans as he finally guided his cock into you. It was a tight squeeze, taking a half-dozen minimal thrusts until he had sheathed most of himself inside. Your walls clenched down around him, and it was like he was in heaven on earth. He swallowed every sound that threatened to escape your mouth.  
  
Your legs wrapped around his waist as you clung to his broad frame. When he withdrew his length and gave you his first full thrust, you quickly realized that staying quiet was going to be a _real problem._  
  
That thought also occurred to Lucas. He, however, had no intention of holding back anymore. Parting from your lips, Lucas gazed down to see a hopeless look in your expression and smiled. “Mm, you feel so good, sweetheart,” he purred, building up a strong rock of his hips.  
  
You gasped and bit your bottom lip. Your eyes were glued to his. The more he thrust, the harder it became to stay sane. Clapping a hand over your mouth, you panted into your palm.  
  
It was easy to hear the ragged way you were trying to keep _some_ control over your sounds. You were so adorable. He had wanted this for months, and now that you were finally here with him, his bed wasn’t so lonely anymore. He prayed you were enjoying yourself as much as he was. “Is it good for you?” He murmured, nipping a kiss on your forehead.  
  
“Yes,” you rushed under your breath, “yes, yes, yes!” Your hands wove themselves into his hair and attempted to yank him back down to kiss again.  
  
Lucas lowered his head a few inches, just enough to graze your lips before he lifted it again. He waited for a whine of objection before he grinned at you. He sat backward on his haunches and steadily gripped your waist. He wet his lips as he studied the way your bodies met through the shadows. “You’re so fucking beautiful, you know?” He said, not much caring for the volume of his voice. “I can’t get enough…” He leisurely drew his hips back, watching every inch of his dick as it pulled out to its head. He paused just a moment before sliding in as much as he could possibly fit inside you.  
  
You nearly choked on air as he touched you so deeply. Your hands scrambled to grab onto his wrists, as if gripping onto them would get you some semblance of control over the situation, but no. Lucas was in control now.  
  
The seductive smile that met you through the darkness of the room made it quite clear of that.  
  
When you felt him start to work his hips in such a way that was making the head of his cock touch your sweet spot with every caress, you were frantic. You couldn’t hold back the moan that slipped into the air, and you knew the thin walls of the apartment would do nothing to shroud it.  
  
His eyes danced. “Do you like that spot?” He asked with fascination. Giving his next thrust a bit more gusto, you groaned loudly before you could catch yourself. It finally occurred to you what he was doing.   
  
Lucas seemed to have a _determination_ to make you wake the whole freaking apartment.  
  
Not _him_.  
  
 **You.**  
  
If there was one thing Lucas should know about you by now, though, it was that you were stubborn. You glared at him. “You’re doing this on purpose!” You half-heartedly spat.  
  
His thrusts halted again. “Doing what?” He asked obliviously.  
  
“Trying to wake everyone up!”  
  
He snorted. “Need I be the one to remind you again that YOU woke ME up?!”  
  
You rolled your eyes. “I thought it would be kinky, but you’re just trying to make it awkward for everyone else!”  
  
Running his tongue over his teeth, Lucas let those words hover between you before he abruptly pulled out of you.  
  
Honestly, he could have leaned down, captured your lips again, and kept at it that way, but he came up with a different plan. You wanted kinky, after all… “Fine. You want to stay quiet?” You were in utter confusion before you felt his large hands flip you over onto your stomach. He roughly grabbed your hips and lifted your ass. “Bite the sheets,” he snipped, thrusting back into you with reckless abandon.  
  
Doing what you were told, you clamped your eyes shut and gritted the sheets between your teeth as you struggled to remain silent. Lucas kept up the relentless pace for a few minutes until you heard him curse softly and his hips stutter.  
  
You hadn’t quite built up to your peak yet, so the reality of Lucas meeting his end made your stomach drop.  
  
Until you felt him grip onto your waist even harder and quickly pick the tempo up again.

You were shocked. “D-Didn’t you just come?” You asked over your shoulder.   
  
Lucas wiped some sweat from his forehead. “Yeah, but fuck, you feel so  _ good _ . I can’t stop,” he grunted, slamming into you. “You said you like it hard, right?”   
  
His stab at what you said earlier in the night had you whimpering, “So hard! God, yes, fuck me hard!”   
  
“Shut up, or else you’ll wake everyone up!” He put pressure on your back and pinned you to the bed. “Unless you want everyone to hear you panting like a bitch in heat over my cock…”   
  
Your jaw fell open as you tried to quickly turn and snap at him, but Lucas had a hand over your mouth before you could say a word.   
  
He leaned over your body to growl into your ear, “Tell me I’m wrong.” He drove his cock as deeply as possible into your clenching cunt. “Tell me you aren’t a writhing mess from me fucking you.” He didn’t give you a chance to answer before he pinched your nose. He continued bucking into you as he cut off your access to oxygen.   
  
Digging your fingers into the sheets below you, it was a frantic attempt to stay conscious as your body finally broke down. Succumbing to his powerful thrusts, you climaxed just before you could black out. Lucas’ hand withdrew from your face in time to keep you awake. Your ears were ringing, you were seeing stars, and your pussy was convulsing around him.   
  
With a groan of pleasure, Lucas rested his head on your shoulder as he came again.   
  
There was a moment of silence that felt more like a high-pitched buzz as the sensation of release hummed through your bodies. Lucas slid out of you just as he slumped onto the mattress beside you. He couldn’t meet your eyes, so he covered his face with his hands instead.   
  
All at once, you felt your senses return to you and you were aware of what was happening. Lucas had laid down and hid himself from you, and you had no clue why. Reaching out for him, you used what strength you had left to reveal the embarrassment on his face. “Are you okay?” You asked, nuzzling his jaw with your nose.   
  
Lowering his hands, with your help, he gaped at you in disbelief. “I should be asking YOU that!” He exclaimed, flipping onto his side. He grabbed your head in his hands and peppered kisses all over your face. “I went overboard, I’m so sorry! I can’t believe I said those things to you!”   
  
You started laughing at his burst of affection. “Lucas, it’s okay,” you laughed, finally catching his lips as they went to peck your cheek. Getting lost in the kiss, you relaxed only when you felt his body start to settle down. Eventually, you pulled away and wrapped your arms around his midsection, burying your face in his chest. “I didn’t realize you were into  _ that _ …” You said with amusement.   
  
“I don’t know where it came from! You must have brought that out of somewhere in the depths of me,” he joked, lightly scratching his nails up and down your back.   
  
“...I liked it,” you admitted.   
  
A cheesy grin came to his lips, but you were too busy being smothered by his sculpted chest to know it. “...I like  **you.** ” His voice was low and sincere.   
  
You giggled and pressed teasing kisses along his collarbone, emphasizing each word. “I. Like. You.  **More.** ”   
  
His embrace tightened around you. “I doubt that,” he cooed, pressing a single kiss to the top of your head. A thought occurred to him. “...Ten is going to wonder where you went in the morning, and then what will we tell him?”   
  
“The truth,” you stated simply. “You know, that we’re together now.”   
  
“It’s about time,” he joked, resting his chin against your head.   
  
“Yeah,” you agreed, “it is.”   
  
•••••   
  
Just as things settled down in Lucas’ bedroom, things in the living room were settling as well. Having roused from the sounds coming from down the hall, Jongin, Taemin, Baekhyun and Taeyong were staring at various places around the room with wide eyes. Meanwhile, Mark was passed out, snoring on a futon in the corner of the room. Apparently, he could sleep through anything when he was that drunk.   
  
When it seemed like the main attraction was over, Baekhyun grumbled, “Finally!” And Taemin mumbled something along the lines of, “I can sleep now.” Steady breathing filled the room again.   
  
Everyone else had fallen back asleep, yet Taeyong’s eyes were on the ceiling. He couldn’t stop the thoughts racing through his head. He glanced at the hallway to see a light dimly shining from underneath Ten’s door. He had to be awake too.   
  
If you could be brave, then Taeyong convinced himself he could be as well. He crawled out of his makeshift bed and tiptoed over to Ten’s room. He could do this…


End file.
